


I want it all

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘You are so hot,’ he said.‘Yeah, I get that a lot,’ I said.‘I bet,’ he murmured to my hipbone. He bit my skin there, moved his lips to my waist, then chest. He stood up and pushed me down on the bed.‘What do you want?’ he asked.I didn’t know.Nothing.Everything.





	I want it all

Some things I remember vividly.

 

***  


‘Come to mine?’ he said between kisses.

‘Why?’ I kissed his jaw.

He put his hand behind my neck. ‘Because I want you to?’

‘Why?’ I kissed his neck.

‘Because I am always at yours,’ he tilted his head back.

‘So? You don’t like it there?’ My fingers were in his hair.

‘It’s all right,’ he breathed. ‘Will you come then?’

I looked him in the eyes. ‘Why not.’

Suddenly we were standing elsewhere. Presumably his bedroom.

He put his hands under my shirt. Roaming my stomach and chest. ‘What do you want?’ he asked.

‘To get naked for a start,’ I answered and took off his t-shirt. He was marred by scars. It didn’t matter.

He opened my shirt and slid it off my shoulders.

I pushed him on the bed. He leaned back on his elbows and watched as I was removing his shoes, socks, trousers and pants.

I grabbed behind his knees and pulled him closer.

I kissed his knees. His thighs.

I looked up. He kept watching me.

I took him in my mouth and kept my eyes on him.

He was moaning and breathing heavily.

My nails were digging in his hips.

All of a sudden he forced my head off and hauled me on him.

He opened my trousers and pushed them down behind my ass.

‘Get it off,’ he rasped.

I stood up and dropped them down on the floor.

He came to sit in front of me on the edge of the bed. Kissed my stomach and stroked my ass.

‘You are so hot,’ he said, looking up at me. He licked my skin and grinned.

‘Yeah, I get that a lot,’ I said.

‘I bet,’ he murmured to my hipbone. He bit my skin there, moved his lips to my waist, then chest. He stood up and pushed me down on the bed.

He sat on my thighs. ‘What do you want?’

I didn’t know.

Nothing.

Everything.

‘What do _you_ want?’ I asked him back.

He put my cock in his palm and stroked. ‘This.’

He leaned down and kissed me there. ‘This.’

He moved up and licked my neck. ‘This.’

He put a finger inside of me. ‘This.’

He kissed me and whispered: ‘This.’

‘I want it too,’ I gasped.

Yes, I wanted it all.

 

***  


Some things were just flawless.


End file.
